


Years And Miles Between Us

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/779254">Hitching Down The Road Of Life</a>.</p><p>In which Boyd, Erica and their daughter come back to visit.</p><p>
  <i>Erica laughs, patting Derek on the shoulder as she gets off the couch to help Stiles.  “Hey Batman,” she says, wrapping her arms around Stiles and squeezing firmly before letting go.  “How’s being a dad?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years And Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Hitching Down The Road Of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779254). It's probably not necessary to read that one, but it might make more sense if you do? Or if you just want to know how Derek and Stiles came to have Ryan.
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing a sequel for that fic, because I rarely do sequels, but I really wanted to give Boyd and Erica a happy future after watching season three so far.
> 
> Title from Bon Jovi - Blood On Blood.

Stiles hitches Ryan up in his arms, chubby hands grabbing onto his hair and—jeez, he never thought he’d miss the buzzcut. “Come on baby, let go,” he says, wincing as he detangles Ryan’s hands from his hair. “Derek, what time are the Boyd clan getting here?”

“Two, and don’t let Erica know you call them that.”

“Well, don’t tell her and we’ll be fine. Did all the meat defrost?”

Derek walks out of the bedroom and grins at Ryan, rubbing a hand over his soft brown hair. “Yes, the meat defrosted, yes we have enough food.” He steps closer and noses at Stiles’ cheek. “Why are you so worried?”

“I’m not worried.” Stiles makes a face and hands Ryan off to Derek when he starts to squirm, a low whine in his throat as he reaches for Derek. “It’s the first time they’re meeting Ryan, okay? And we haven’t seen them in forever,” he says, following Derek down the stairs. “And what if Katy has decided that Uncle Stiles isn’t cool anymore?”

“We saw them at Christmas, Stiles, and Katy still thought you were cool then. I doubt that much has changed.” Derek kisses Stiles’ cheek and crouches down, placing Ryan on his playmat in front of the couch. Reaching a hand up, he tugs at Stiles’ arm. “Come on. Come down on the mat and play with us.”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles kneels down next to Derek and bops Ryan on the nose with his giraffe. “Hey kiddo, want to play with blocks? Yeah, oh, a red one, that’s a good choice. How about the blue one to go with it?”

“Boo,” Ryan says, his eyes wide as he smiles up at Stiles.

“Blue, that’s right. How about this one? Orange?” Stiles grins at the little wrinkle in Ryan’s forehead as he contemplates the block Stiles has in his hand. “Yeah, orange is a bit much. You pick.” He drops the block on the ground and sits back, crossing his legs and leaning into Derek, resting his head against Derek’s shoulder.

“Da,” Ryan says seriously as he hands Derek the orange block.

“Is that for daddy, Ryan?” Stiles grins. “Are you trying to tell daddy to branch out from the muted tones of his wardrobe?”

“Stiles, don’t give him ideas,” Derek groans, a soft smile on his face as Ryan crawls off to get more blocks, his hands grabbing and throwing them at his pile.

“I’m not giving him any ideas, he chose to give you that lovely bright block.”

Ryan rocks back onto his butt, the back of his head hitting the edge of the cupboard, face screwing up as he wails. Before Stiles can move, Derek’s already holding Ryan, kissing his head and wiping the tears from his face. “You’re okay, baby, you’re okay. The pain’s all gone now. It’s just the shock.” While Ryan rubs his his face against Derek’s neck, Stiles joins them, rubbing a hand along Ryan’s back as he sniffles, slowly calming down.

“Da,” Ryan says plaintively, his hands fisting in Derek’s shirt. “Da.”

“Daddy’s here,” Derek says. “Papa too. You’re okay, baby.”

Stiles presses closer, letting Ryan feel both their heartbeats, knowing he’ll be comforted by their scents. It doesn’t take long for Ryan to quieten, little whimpers dying away as he squirms in Derek’s arms, silently demanding to be put down. “That’s my kid,” Stiles smiles as Ryan determinedly crawls back to his blocks.

“Stubborn, with a refusal to let injury stand in his way? That sounds about right,” says Derek, laughing when Stiles elbows him in the side. He catches Stiles around the waist and holds him close, kissing his cheek. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*

“Uncle Stiles!” Katy yells as she runs through the door, Boyd and Erica close on her heels. Stiles catches her mid leap and swings her around, her dark curls bouncing in the air as she laughs delightedly.

“Hey mini-wolf,” Stiles says, putting her back down on the floor.

“Where’s the baby?”

Boyd comes up behind her, running one hand through her hair as he shakes Stiles’ hand. “Hey man. She’s been crazy the whole drive down.”

“I can imagine. Katy, he’s just had something to eat, so he’s taking a nap right now, but you can meet him in a little while, okay?”

“‘Kay. Where’s Uncle Derek?”

“Here,” Derek says, as he comes down the stairs. Katy runs towards him and grabs his knees, fingers tugging at his shirt before he lifts her up.

“Hey, Der. You look tired,” Erica says with a smirk as she watches Katy swing off his arm.

“You remember what it was like raising a werewolf baby?” Derek says, scooping Katy up and carrying her under one arm, her giggles echoing around the room.

“Oh yeah,” Boyd says as he joins them. “Teething? Not fun.”

Erica flops onto the couch, her hair splaying across the back cushion. “Or maybe the mighty Derek Hale is finally getting old. Are those grey hairs I see?” She ducks when Derek half heartedly swipes a hand at her head.

“If there are, you gave me most of them,” Derek grumbles as he sets Katy down on the floor.

“Mama, where’s my book?” Katy’s rummaging through an obnoxiously coloured bag, spilling clothes and toys all over the floor.

“In the blue bag, not that one. Your pens are in a case in the same bag. And, Katy Alicia Boyd, you will be putting all that back in the bag before you start colouring.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Erica,” Stiles calls from the kitchen. “Get your butt in here and help me with drinks.”

Katy gasps and turns to face Boyd. “Daddy, Uncle Stiles said butt!”

“I know honey, I’m sure Uncle Derek will punish him later.”

Derek groans, covering his face with his hand. “Oh god.”

Erica laughs, patting Derek on the shoulder as she gets off the couch to help Stiles. “Hey Batman,” she says, wrapping her arms around Stiles and squeezing firmly before letting go. “How’s being a dad?” she asks as she reaches up to get some glasses out.

“Exhausting. Awesome. Hard.”

“Sounds about right.” She sticks her head into the fridge. “Is there any Dr. Pepper?”

“There’s some at the back,” Stiles says. “Got it especially for you.”

“My hero. What time is everyone else getting here?”

“Soon-ish? Lydia and Ellie are out of town—Lydia’s presenting at a conference in Sweden and Ellie went with her—and Melissa has a shift, but Isaac, Scott, Allison and my dad are coming.” Stiles puts the drinks on a tray and hands it off to Erica.

“Uh, Stiles?” Erica stands there with the tray in one hand, her other hand on her hip as she raises her eyebrows at him.

“What? You have better balance than I do.”

“Missed you too, Stiles,” Erica says as they walk out of the kitchen.

*

“Uncle Derek, where did Ryan come from?”

Derek coughs on his drink and looks over at Katy where she’s sitting with Ryan. “Uh.”

“Because I know where babies come from, mama told me, but you and Uncle Stiles don’t have a lady, so where did he come from?”

“A little help?” Derek says, looking around the room.

“Nope,” Erica and Boyd chorus together.

Stiles hides a grin behind his glass and shakes his head. “Sorry, Derek. I’m just gonna watch this.”

“I’ll remember this,” Derek says, glaring at Stiles. “Okay.” He sits on the floor with Katy, Ryan immediately making a beeline for Derek as soon as he sees him. Derek scoops him up into his lap and hands him his giraffe. “Ryan had another mom and dad, and they’re the ones who made him. Uncle Stiles and I didn’t know them, but they got hurt really badly and couldn’t look after him anymore.”

“Did they die?” Katy asks, her finger trapped in Ryan’s grasp as she looks up at Derek.

“Yeah, Katy, they did. Another pack took Ryan in, and we went to visit them. Uncle Stiles and I didn’t know that Ryan was there, but when we met him, we loved him a lot, so we asked if we could take him home.”

“Are you gonna keep him forever?”

Derek nods, kissing the top of Ryan’s head, breathing in his scent. “We’re going to keep him forever.”

“So you and Uncle Stiles are both Ryan’s daddies? Like daddy is my daddy and mama is my mama?”

“Yes, just like that.”

“Okay.” Katy frowns. “When’s he gonna be able to run around?”

“At the full moon?”

“Yeah.”

“Not for a while yet.”

“‘Kay. Can I play with him?”

“Remember to be gentle, honey,” Boyd says.

“Yes, daddy.”

Derek puts Ryan back on the playmat and gets up, rolling his eyes at Stiles. When he sits back on the couch, Stiles kisses him softly, hand cupping his cheek. “You did good, Derek.”

“After you all dropped me in it,” Derek mutters.

Erica laughs, her hair falling forward as she reaches over and touches Derek’s knee. “You’re the Alpha, as you kept reminding us throughout high school. You have the duty to explain things to the youngest pack members.”

“I really regret biting you,” Derek says with no heat in his voice as the rest of them burst into laughter, Stiles a solid weight beside him.

*

Scott turns up holding a salad, with Allison toting a case of beer, a bag of lollipops balanced on top.

“Ooh, lollipops!” Stiles grabs the pack and opens it, pulling one out and unwrapping it before popping it into his mouth.

Allison kisses his cheek as they walk into the kitchen. “They were actually for Katy,” she says as she puts the beer on the counter. “But I’m sure she won’t mind sharing.”

“I’m saving her from herself,” Stiles says around the lollipop as Allison heads out into the garden. “That much sugar in a mini-wolf? Bad news.”

“Yeah,” Scott drawls. “Okay, Stiles. Who are we waiting for?”

“You were the last ones. We’re all in the garden, Katy’s showing Ryan how to make mud pies with my dad supervising.” Stiles puts the beers in the fridge and grabs a soda for himself, crunching on his lollipop and dropping the stick in the trash. “How’s work going?”

“Good. Hard. We had a teenager come in last night, overdosed on prescription pills.” Scott sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair as they walk into the garden. “Wasn’t pretty.”

“Save him?” Stiles asks, swallowing the last of the lollipop.

“Yeah. Might have liver damage, kidney damage...” Scott trails off, staring into the distance.

Stiles squeezes Scott’s shoulder. “You’re doing good, dude. Don’t forget that.”

“I know. Thanks.”

“Uncle Scott, Uncle Scott!” Katy yells over from across the yard. “Come see what me and Ryan are doing!”

“Be right there, Katy,” Scott calls back. “Catch up with you in a bit?”

“Yeah. Hey, send my dad over to help with the grill, would you?”

When Scott reaches the kids, Katy pulls him down to join them, her hand leaving muddy smears along his arm. Stiles is smiling at the look on Scott’s face when a pair of arms snake around his waist, stubble scratching at his skin, soft lips brushing against his neck. “Hey,” Stiles says, leaning back against Derek, hands resting on his forearms. “Food going okay?”

“Your dad took over the grill. Said not everyone liked their meat dripping blood.”

“Well, he’s right.” Stiles relaxes into Derek as they stand there, watching Erica chase Isaac with the hose, Allison and Boyd chatting as they drink by the table. There’s a sudden rumble of laughter from Derek and Stiles squeezes his arm. “What?”

“Katy just asked Scott why he doesn’t have a baby.”

Stiles laughs, glancing over at Scott, who has started to look pretty green. “Oh man. What did he say?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay. I’m going to go and rescue my best friend and get Ryan into a bath. You coming?”

“I’ll stay down here. Save you some food.”

Stiles turns around in Derek’s arms and kisses him, the feel of Derek’s warm lips on his still making his stomach flip after so many years. Humming happily, he brushes their noses together before they part. Stiles watches Derek walk away, the subtle curve of his body under the thin t shirt making his heart speed up a little. Shaking his head, he smirks to himself as he walks over to the kids.

“Uncle Stiles, look at our pies!” Katy says as he approaches them, Scott leaning back and dozing in the grass when he sees Stiles.

“They’re really nice, Katy. You guys have done an awesome job making pies, but I’ve got to take Ryan for a bath now.” Stiles reaches down and lifts Ryan up, settling him against his chest. The mud seeps through his shirt and he sighs, resigning himself to having to get changed. “You are one muddy wolf, kiddo.”

“Pa,” Ryan exclaims, his muddy fist rubbing against Stiles’ neck.

“Thanks for that, dude. Okay, say bye to Katy.” After waving at Katy, Stiles walks off, Ryan babbling happily until he realises they’re going inside. As they step through the door, Ryan’s face scrunches up and he starts to cry, his whole body shaking as they walk up the stairs. “Oh kiddo, I know. Come on, baby, it’s okay.” Stiles rubs Ryan’s back and makes soft soothing noises until they reach the bathroom, carefully balancing him in his arms as he reaches down to switch the water on. “Come on, Ryan. It’s only a bath. We’re gonna get you all clean, and then dress you up in a new outfit, and then we’re gonna have some food. Yeah. Okay, and then me and daddy will put you to bed.”

Ryan’s cries dull to a low murmur, Stiles’ calm voice and steady heartbeat slowly settling him. Grabbing the bubble bath, Stiles squirts it into the water, swirling it around with his hand for a moment. “There we go, you’re fine. Just fine.” Quickly stripping Ryan out of his muddy clothes, Stiles lowers him into the water, smiling when Ryan’s mouth drops open at the sensation. “Yeah, see, you like that, right? Want your toys?” Stiles winds up the turtle and puts it in the tub, the flippers spinning it around the water as Ryan squeals and tries to grab at it.

There’s a knock on the door and Boyd peeks his head around the door. “Hey, Derek said to give you something?”

“Dude, come in,” Stiles says from his position on the floor. There’s a cupcake in Boyd’s hand that he hands over to Stiles with a puzzled look on his face. “Oh awesome.” Stiles takes the cupcake from Boyd and bites into it, frosting smearing across his lips. As he stuffs the rest in his mouth, Ryan starts bashing his hands in the water, distressed at not being the centre of attention. “Okay, grumpy. Uncle Boyd is joining us for bathtime.”

“You gonna explain the cupcake?” Boyd says as he takes a seat next to Stiles.

“Ryan got sick a few weeks back, and Derek was at home with him.” Stiles reaches for the wash cloth and starts to scrub the mud off Ryan. “It was a mess. Ryan threw up on everything he came near, including Derek. He was stuck cleaning it all up, and looking after a sick baby. So I picked up a dozen cupcakes on the way home for him and promised I’d take the next six super messy clean ups. Now whoever does a messy clean up gets a cupcake.”

“Not a bad system.”

Stiles grins and rinses the bubbles off Ryan’s head. “Thanks. How’s Katy doing with controlling the shift?”

“She’s doing better, almost in total control. Hopefully she’ll get it soon and we can get her in school by the end of the year.”

“Yeah? That’s awesome.” Stiles stands up and takes Ryan’s frog towel down from the hook, groaning when Ryan’s lower lip starts to wobble. “Seriously, kid? You didn’t want to go in and now you don’t want to come out?” Kneeling by the tub, he rubs a hand over Ryan’s head. “You’re gonna have to come out soon, or else you’ll turn into a wrinkled wolf.”

Boyd sits back and laughs. “You should’ve seen the battles Erica had with Katy when she was three. If she could’ve lived in the tub, she would’ve.”

“I would’ve liked to see that.” He reaches into the tub and scoops Ryan up, wrapping him in the towel, dodging Ryan’s flailing hands. “Yeah, kiddo, your life is terrible.” Pulling the frog hood over Ryan’s head, he rejoins Boyd on the floor, sitting Ryan in his lap and starting to dry him. “You ever think about moving back here?”

“We do. We miss you guys, but Cal Tech is where it is, y’know?” Boyd catches one of Ryan’s hands and kisses it before letting go. “After I’ve finished my Doctorate, then we might come back. It’d be good to be with pack again. We both miss it, and as Katy grows up, we’d love to have a bigger support system nearby.”

“You know you’re always welcome, right?” Stiles stands up, shifting Ryan to his hip. “Full moons, holidays, whenever you want.” Ryan makes a loud noise, a big grin on his face. “The kid agrees,” Stiles says, dryly. “And he’s tough to argue with.”

“I can see that,” Boyd says, smiling at Ryan. “I’m gonna go and grab Katy and get her clean. See you downstairs?”

“As long as this dude doesn’t give me trouble.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

*

“Stiles, hand over my grandson and get yourself something to eat.”

Ryan smacks his hands against John’s face happily as Stiles hands him over before sitting next to Derek. “Food?” he asks, making a pleading face at Derek and grinning when he hands him a plate stacked with food. “I love you,” Stiles says, kissing his cheek before picking up his hot dog and biting into it. Derek’s arm rests against the back of Stiles’ chair, his hand occasionally stroking along Stiles’ arm as he eats.

“How’s Ellie doing with settling into Beacon Hills?” Erica asks, idly rolling a beer bottle between her hands.

“She’s been doing well,” Derek says. “It’s not been easy for her, switching territories never is, but she’s okay. Lydia helps her a lot.”

Stiles tunes out as he eats, enjoying the ebb and flow of the pack around him, watching Ryan being passed around. He leans back in his chair when he finishes eating, Derek’s hand moving to the back of Stiles’ neck, fingers absentmindedly trailing against his skin. Turning his head slightly, Stiles cups Derek’s cheek and leans in, kissing him softly, the familiar taste of _Derek_ settling something inside him. Sighing against Derek’s mouth, Stiles pulls back before slipping on to Derek’s lap. Derek’s arms instinctively wrap around him, holding him close, and Stiles can feel Derek’s hot breath against his back through his t shirt.

“Uh, guys?” Isaac says. “I think Ryan’s getting sleepy.” Ryan’s nestled against Isaac’s chest, his thumb in his mouth as his droopy eyes open and close slowly.

“Yeah, this one is too.” Erica smiles over Katy’s head, her curls falling over her face as she fights to stay awake.

“M’not sleepy, mama,” mutters Katy. Boyd laughs as he effortlessly scoops her off Erica’s lap, kissing Erica on the forehead before carting Katy into the house towards the guest rooms.

“It’s not just the kids,” John says, trying to hide a yawn. “I’m going to head home.”

Allison gets up from the table and taps Scott on the shoulder. “Us too, I think. Isaac, you need a ride?”

“Can you drop me off at the shop?” Isaac hands Ryan off to Stiles and stretches his arms over his head. “I’ve got some orders to sort out.” When Allison answers in the affirmative, they all head into the house, Stiles and Derek waving off offers to help clean up.

Once everyone leaves, Erica heads to the guest rooms to say goodnight to Katy. Derek takes Ryan from Stiles’ arms and carries him upstairs. Grabbing Ryan’s giraffe from the couch, Stiles follows them upstairs, distracting Ryan with the toy as Derek changes his diaper.

“There you are, baby,” Stiles says as Derek sits in the rocking chair with Ryan on his lap. “Fresh and clean and ready for sleep, right?” Ryan clutches the giraffe in his hand as Derek rocks the chair back and forth in a gentle rhythm, one hand rubbing against Ryan’s stomach until he starts to drifts off. Stiles sits on the floor, his eyes locked on Ryan, a hand resting on Derek’s knee as they wait for him to fall asleep. “Today’s been nice. Having Boyd and Erica back.”

“Yeah,” Derek says quietly with a small smile. “I think he’s out, you want to take him?”

Stiles lifts Ryan up carefully, holding him against his chest, and walks over to the crib, putting him down and covering him with a blanket. “Sleep well, baby.”

*

When they make it downstairs, Boyd and Erica are cleaning up in the garden. Stiles walks out to join them, taking a pile of plates from the table. “You didn’t have to do this, guys.”

“Pack helps make the mess, pack cleans it up,” Boyd says as he passes by with a stack of glasses.

“Oh God, don’t _quote_ Derek,” Stiles groans “He’ll be unbearable.”

Erica laughs, throwing the dirty napkins in a garbage bag. “Some things stick with you, Stiles.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Why are you all talking about me?” Derek calls from the doorway.

“Because we love you,” Stiles says, grinning at him.

“Uh huh.” Derek walks out, brushing a kiss against Stiles’ cheek. “Do you two want to watch a movie?” he asks, looking at Boyd and Erica.

“Actually, I think we’re kind of beat,” Boyd says. “Babe?”

“Yeah. I love you guys, but doing that drive with Katy? We’re gonna need some sleep to recover.”

“You know,” Stiles says as they walk back into the house. “If you moved back here after Boyd finishes his Doctorate, you wouldn’t have to do that drive.”

Erica nudges him with her hip before she puts the salad bowls into the dishwasher. “We’ll see, Stilinski.”

“We want you back in Beacon Hills, Reyes. I’m not going to pretend otherwise. Right, Derek?”

“He’s right.” Derek rinses out the empties in the sink. “We’d love to have you back.”

“Stop it, Derek, you’ll make me blush.” Boyd claps a hand on Derek’s shoulder and laughs. “If we do come back, you’ll be our first call.”

Stiles leans against the counter. “That’s all we want. Wherever you are, you’re pack, but we want you here.”

“Stiles, are you taking tips from Lifetime movies?” Erica snarks with a fond smile on her face.

“About as much as you took tips from Mean Girls in high school,” Stiles says, grinning at her.

Boyd rolls his eyes at Derek and takes a few steps towards Erica, linking their hands together and tugging her away. “We’re going to bed. See you guys in the morning.”

“Don’t keep us awake screwing,” Erica calls as they leave the room.

Derek joins Stiles by the counter, shaking his head. “I really do regret biting her.”

“No you don’t,” Stiles says, elbowing Derek in the ribs.

“I know.”

“So. Want to go upstairs and screw?”

*

Stiles laughs as Derek pushes him down on the bed, reaching his arms up to pull him down, relishing in the feel of Derek’s warm skin against his. “Hi,” Stiles says, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair before pressing their mouths together, deepening the kiss as Derek rocks against him.

“You want to get fucked?” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ mouth. “Or do you want me to ride you.”

“Jesus—Derek.” Stiles bites at Derek’s bottom lip, trailing one hand down to his ass. “Ride me.”

Derek smiles and reaches an arm out blindly, scrambling around in the drawer for lube, pressing it into Stiles’ hand when he finds it. “Stretch me.”

“You know,” Stiles says as he lubes up his fingers. “I’m not that young any more, if you keep talking like that I’m not going to last. And then you’re not going to get fucked.” He slips his hand around and nudges Derek forward a bit, pressing his finger against Derek’s hole, his other hand gripping Derek’s hip.

“I think—fuck, _Stiles_. I think you’ll be okay.”

Stiles works his finger inside Derek, quickly adding another when Derek starts rocking back against his hand. He loves that he knows Derek so well, can read him like a fucking book. Derek’s ducking his head as Stiles stretches him and Stiles is overwhelmed by the reminder of the power he has over him. “Fuck, you look gorgeous,” he blurts out, adding a third finger. “Holy fuck, please tell me you’re ready.”

“Impatient.”

“Yeah, forgive me for wanting to fuck my husband.”

Derek laughs breathlessly and leans down, his mouth hot and wet against Stiles’ lips. “Then do it,” he mutters, lips brushing together. “Fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Stiles says with a wicked grin as he pulls his fingers out. Searching around for the lube, Stiles lets out a triumphant noise when he finds it; drizzling some on his fingers, he reaches around and slicks up his cock, holding it steady as he locks eyes with Derek. He lets out a groan as Derek starts to sink down, inch by inch, until he’s fully seated on Stiles’ cock.

“Fuck,” Derek breathes out, his eyes fluttering shut. He rests his hands either side of Stiles’ head as he starts to move, curving his body forward to meet Stiles’ mouth, kissing him wetly, his breathing harsh and heavy as he speeds up his movements. Stiles loves it when Derek rides him, the way Derek slams down against Stiles’ hips, the length of his body as he stretches all over Stiles, kissing every inch of Stiles’ skin that he can reach. Whenever Derek’s riding him, it’s like he’s fucking Stiles instead of the other way around and Stiles adores every second of it. He squirms and whines, his toes curling as Derek’s body clenches around him.

It’s overwhelming, being surrounded by Derek like this, and Stiles knows he’ll never get used to it, never _wants_ to get used to it. Derek’s rolling his hips, his mouth biting at Stiles’ chin and that’s it, Stiles is done, he’s coming and digging his fingers into Derek’s skin as he does.

When Derek sits up, he doesn’t climb off Stiles, instead he grips his cock and locks eyes with Stiles as he jerks off slowly, his mouth dropping open. “Shit, Derek,” Stiles breathes out, his cock still twitching inside Derek as he comes across Stiles’ chest.

Stiles nudges at Derek’s leg, slipping out of him when Derek rolls off and reaches onto the floor for one of their discarded t shirts. He wipes the come off Stiles’ chest gently, placing open mouthed kisses against his skin.

“You want a shower?” Stiles croaks out, running his hands down Derek’s arms. Derek shakes his head, before resting on Stiles’ chest. “Sure? Because you’re gonna wake up with come leaking out of your ass.”

“I’ll change the sheets if you wake up with the baby,” Derek says, grumpily. “M’sleepy.”

Stiles scratches his nails against Derek’s scalp. “Considering you’ve just had an orgasm, you’re very grumpy.”

“I can hear Erica.”

“Okay.”

“No.” Derek lifts his head and frowns at Stiles. “I can _hear_ her. And Boyd.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, hiding a grin.

“She’s like my little sister,” Derek groans. “I don’t want to hear this.”

“We did kind of start it. If you can hear them, then they could hear us.”

“It’s our house.”

Stiles laughs, holding Derek as he drops his head back on Stiles’ chest, his ear over Stiles’ heart. “My poor Alpha,” he teases, resting his hand against the back of Derek’s neck.

“Yes,” Derek mumbles, curling himself around Stiles, tangling their legs together.

“You’re happy to have them visiting, aren’t you?”

Derek nods, sighing. “Pasadena’s too far away for pack to live.”

“They’ll be back,” Stiles says, kissing the top of Derek’s head, his fingers rubbing circles against Derek’s neck. “I think they’ll be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://likeairplanelights.tumblr.com/).


End file.
